


Apple Pie

by YellowLipstick



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Cussing, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Food Sex, Fourth of July, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowLipstick/pseuds/YellowLipstick
Summary: Kili steals Fili's apple pie to have some naughty fun with it when his big brother catches him and shows him what real fun feels like.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Apple Pie

“Ungh…mmm…” Kili moaned out breathily, shamefully biting at his lip to keep himself quiet; but it felt so good.

He had snatched Fili’s 4’th of July, warm, apple pie off the counter of their shared apartment with dirty intentions, right as the blonde went out to grab some more groceries as Kili continued to eat them out of house and home. The brothers had moved into the tiny apartment together after their Mom had passed away and they just couldn’t stand to live in their childhood house any longer, despondently, hollowly. So Fili, who had just graduated from College and now had a steady job as a baker for the local coffee shop/café fusion, had taken on roll of caretaker and provider for his little brother who was still a senior in High School. It wasn’t always easy, but it was right for them.

Now though, Kili felt guilt well up as he defiled his kind, elder brother’s festive, baked creation all because he was curious and horny as hell. He had always wanted to know what sex would feel like; was it better than his slicked hand? His friends at school had told him that if he stuck his cock into a warm pie that it felt a lot like that, though he had to take it with a grain of salt because he already knew his friends liked girls, and had only ever fucked girls, and he knew he actually liked boys; liked Fili to be precise. He had thought his dirty, odd obsession with his brother was just a kink that would go away; but he had been telling himself that since he was thirteen and had first masturbated to the thought of Fili’s pretty, blonde hair and tanned skin, to the daydream of his brother underneath him, moaning in pleasure. 

He sighed as he pushed his throbbing erection into the pie again, brushing his swollen crown against the bottom crust shallowly. He could feel his body shivering in response to the warmth and couldn’t be bothered with thoughts of what he would possibly say to Fili about what had happened to his pie as his dick gave a pleasurable twitch in the sticky, plush, apple filling. He had placed the innocent pie on a towel on his bed, before shamelessly draping himself over the morsel and humping the poor thing until the top lattice crust Fili had carefully made was all broken and the filling was oozing out all over Kili’s groin with each thrust into the warm treat.

Kili had just bucked his hips particularly hard into the warm, thick filling when he heard a startled noise at the bedroom door. He jumped up and yanked the towel over himself, sending the debauched and ruined pie tumbling down the comforter.

“Kili, what are you…” Fili started in shock from the doorway before swallowing loudly and just-staring. 

God how many times had he dreamed of his beautiful little brother fucking him just like he had been doing to that poor pie? Fili knew he was messed up for even thinking of his baby brother that way but couldn’t help it, every time he fucked himself on his own fingers it was always Kili he thought of-the long, fine raven hair, the deep, chocolate eyes that always sparkled with mischief, and that lithe, toned body that baggy jeans and t-shirts just couldn’t hide. Fili’s ears warmed and the back of his neck broke out in a dewey sweat when he realized he was quickly becoming aroused as the shock of walking in on Kili like-that, naked, panting, thrusting-was wearing off. Fuck, he couldn’t let Kili see he was turned on by all this; what kind of an older brother was he? He shuffled in the doorway, trying to hide the growing bulge in his crotch before simply turning away and fleeing for his room to escape. 

“Fili, I…” Kili started, flushed bright red and shamefully embarrassed, before Fili abruptly turned in the doorway and walked out, back towards his own room.

“Fili, wait!” Kili called helplessly, before wrapping the towel firmly around his thin waist and wishing fervently his damned erection would just soften already, and going after his elder brother, needing to apologize and attempt to explain himself-he felt like such a fucking idiot and the thought of his big brother, and his crush, hating him for this wormed through him unpleasantly. 

Kili caught up with Fili right as the elder was turning back to shut the door and they crashed into each other straight on with a loud ‘oomph’, winding them both. Fili caught Kili against his chest out of habit, his little brother had always been so clumsy, and steadied the taller brunette against his own, sturdy weight. Oh God, Fili could feel Kili’s firm hardness pressed against him from underneath the thin towel and he knew his own erection must be poking into Kili’s leg by now. Fili released Kili and flushed entirely scarlet before spluttering an apology and turning to go into his room again.

Kili had felt…surely not? Was Fili…hard…for him? Kili gaped at his normally cool and composed older brother, stuttering and blushing; it couldn’t be, could it? Did Fili want him, sexually? He loved his elder brother and wanted more than just fucking, but would take what he could get, and when Fili tried to hide in his room the brunette caught the baker by the elbow and pulled him back into his body with a crash before bracing both their weights against the hallway wall behind them and pushing his mouth against the blonde’s in a hungry kiss. Fili gasped against Kili’s firm lips and the fiery youth took the opportunity to slip his tongue into his elder brother’s mouth desperately, licking against Fili’s pearly teeth and thick tongue brazenly. 

Fili keened and pulled away from Kili with a jerk, “K-Kee?” he panted in delirious confusion, his cock now twitching and straining against his pants eagerly at the younger’s wanton actions. 

“I’m sorry about your pie, Fee,” Kili whispered with a seductive lilt to his voice, his eyes darkened with lust as he eyed up his blonde brother who couldn’t hide from him now that the younger knew he was hard for him.

“Fuck the pie, Kili,” Fili breathed in frustration, wanting to know what the hell was going on with Kili kissing him like that, was he leading him on?

Suddenly both brothers realized what Fili had just said and what he had walked in on Kili doing not minutes before and they burst out laughing, just like when they had been kids laughing over some funny-as-shit cartoon on a Saturday morning. 

“Oh I did Fee,” Kili wheezed, reaching up to hold his sides before he realized with a startled gasp that it had caused his towel to drop to the floor, uncovering his nakedness and his still hardened cock. 

Fili’s eyes widened and he stared down at Kili’s revealed sex, slathered in golden apple pie filling, the crown swollen and purple with blood, and beading just a bit of precum at the tip. The blonde unconsciously licked his lips and ogled his baby brother’s long cock hungrily until Kili cleared his throat and asked, “So, how long have you been attracted to me, Fee?”

“Why did you fuck my pie, Kili?” Fili countered, cheeks flushing red once more at the forward question despite the audacity of them standing in the hall, Kili naked as the day he was born with his crotch covered in pie filling, and having just thoroughly kissed each other like horny little things.

“My friends said it felt like real sex,” he answered honestly, almost innocent in his simple reveal of his filthy intentions with Fili’s baked goods.

Fili scoffed, “Kee, sex doesn’t feel like that…it’s so much better,” he finished softly.

“Oh? You’ve had a lot of it then?” Kili asked with an arched eyebrow, but feeling his chest crush in at the thought of his elder brother making love-no-fucking someone else…Fili should only ever make love with Kili.

Fili’s sapphire gaze softened at the hurt look on Kili’s face the younger couldn’t quite hide; how had he not seen his brother’s affections for him sooner? He had always assumed he was alone in his feelings, had always assumed he was so wrong to feel as such, but if Kili wanted him then he could never deny his younger brother anything.

“I love you Kili…I mean, you know,” Fili blurted into the darkened hallway, there, he had said it.

Kili inhaled sharply, his heart fluttering in his chest with nerves before he choked out, “Love you too,” he couldn’t believe it was finally all out there between them, after years of uncertainty and longing; years of not-talked-about cuddles on the couch while they watched movies and hugs that lasted a bit too long.

Kili pushed his body against Fili’s again and kissed him possessively. His pretty, blonde brother was finally his after all this time, and he wasn’t going to wait any longer; especially with the knowledge that Fili had not waited for him…he growled edgily against Fili’s pink mouth before nipping his lip sharply, Fili was his. 

“Mine,” Kili rasped huskily against Fili’s golden beard, fuzzing over his jaw, “You’re only mine now, Fee.”

“God Kee, I’ve always been yours; I-I only let one guy fuck me, baby, it was in high school and I was curious…a-and I thought of you when I did it,” he breathed against Kili’s tensed mouth.

“Gonna show me what real sex feels like, big brother?” Kili whispered lustily before biting the shell of Fili’s ear and causing the elder to cry out and tremble against his taller, little brother, weak in the knees at Kili’s dominating nature-somehow he knew his little brother would be like this in a relationship.

“Y-yes,” Fili whined, squirming against Kili’s hard body before keening in need.

“Clean me off, Fee,” Kili demanded lowly, before stepping back from the pinned blonde and tugging at his long hair to direct him to the floor.

Fili readily complied, knees hitting the carpet quickly, and eagerly licked up the apple pie filling lathered across Kili’s crotch before sinking his mouth down onto the younger’s long cock with a throaty moan. Kili tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure as Fili took the brunette’s length into his hot mouth while he tangled his fingers into the elder’s long, blonde hair, directing his movements with his tight fist. Fili grabbed at Kili’s hips and whimpered as his little brother fucked into his mouth heartily, tasting of cinnamon and spice. 

Kili had never felt anything so wonderful as Fili’s warm tongue licking up his cock and soon he was already on the verge of cumming, so he gave a sharp yank to Fili’s hair and pulled him back, causing the blonde to lean back on his knees and look up questioningly. Kili smirked, he loved his submissive elder brother and had always known that if they were to ever take things further that he would get to wreck Fili, take him and claim him fully, and possess him as his own. He had always had a possessive nature and now let it flare happily in the easy complacence Fili was giving him.

“You’re wearing too many clothes, brother,” Kili purred darkly, pupils dilating in lust as he watched the blonde shiver and strip his clothes in the hallway.

Fili was gorgeous, all golden and pink, just like Kili had always envisioned. His cock stood short but thick, rosy at the tip and leaking prettily. Kili grabbed Fili’s eager length and led him by it to the bedroom while Fili whined at the teasing touches that provided no true friction to his straining member. Kili pushed his brother on the bed and clambered on top of him, fitting his mouth to Fili’s collarbone and sucking a possessive, purple bruise into the golden flesh. The vibrant youth licked and nipped his way down Fili’s trembling torso while the elder let his younger brother have his way with him, squirming and whining against the mattress in a needy pitch each time Kili paused to suck another claiming bruise into his supple skin. 

Kili reached over Fili’s head to the crumpled and ruined apple pie and stuck his fingers into the sticky filling before bringing them down between Fili’s ass cheeks and rudely smearing the stuff all over him.

“O-oh God, Kee,” Fili moaned out when Kili rubbed his fingers between the elder’s cheeks and underneath his heavy scrotum intimately. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, Fili, I’m gonna make your slit mine,” Kili murmured lowly, almost growling before softening and whispering, “We can make love afterwards,” he promised.

“Take me, Kili…I am yours, God I love you baby,” Fili groaned out before arching and whimpering as Kili fitted two fingers against the elder’s tightly puckered entrance. 

Kili began to push two fingers into his brother, pausing when Fili whimpered in discomfort, but pressing forward when the blonde seemed to relax into the mattress, accepting the intrusion.

“K-Kee?” Fili questioned insecurely for a moment, straining with the pressure of Kili’s two fingers in his ass and needing reassurance.

“Yeah, gorgeous?” Kili purred, eyeing up the way his brother was writhing against the sheets while his fingers were in the elder’s greedy hole.

“Y-you mad at me for letting that guy fuck me?” Fili whimpered.

“No, Fee, but I will make you mine now,” Kili reassured dominantly, before gentling his voice, “I do love you, gorgeous, I always have, I’ve always wanted more. It’s why I was fucking a dumb apple pie instead of someone else, I only want you,” he chuckled, causing Fili to laugh and then gasp as the movement caused Kili’s fingers to slip deeper inside him.

“’S not dumb,” Fili managed to grunt out around the pleasurable pressure in his hole, sending zings of bliss sparking through him, “I only want you too, baby,” he whispered.

“Then have me, gorgeous,” Kili hissed as he slipped a third finger into his brother and curved them, looking for that little nub inside Fili that would make him see fireworks.

Fili howled and bowed his back off the bed as Kili smirked, there it was. Kili had never put more than three fingers in his own ass and wondered if three would be enough to ready Fili for his dick; but where Fili’s was deliciously fat, Kili’s was longer and thinner so he thought maybe his brother would be okay. He pulled his fingers out of Fili and ignored his elder brothers needy whines as he used the last of the poor, debauched apple pie’s filling to slick his cock up with sticky, lumpy, sweet messiness. 

He fitted the swollen crown of his cock tight to Fili’s pucker and pushed in thickly, almost having to force himself in as the pie filling was creating a sticky friction, while the blonde groaned and gritted his teeth with the rough intrusion. Fili felt pain shoot into his hips and blossom up his spine but God it felt so good too, the thick pressure and the delicious stretch were making his cock leak and unholy noises rip from his overwrought throat. Kili snapped his hips forward, taking his brother on his cock as he thrust his own virginity away into Fili’s ass, and bottomed out, entirely filling his elder brother. 

“You okay, gorgeous?” Kili panted above Fili, straining to hold back from just fucking his brother raw but he didn’t want it to hurt for their first time.

“I’m okay Kee, keep going,” Fili begged, moving his hips against Kili encouragingly and enjoying the drag of the brunette’s cock in and out of his ass as he began to thrust the sore pain into pleasured bliss.

Kili pushed into Fili again and again in a fast rhythm before greedily grabbing at the blonde’s cock and fisting it in time with this thrusts. Fili moaned and panted underneath his baby brother, already feeling close to the edge before Kili angled his hips differently and started pegging right against his swollen gland forcibly. Fili yelled out and came all over Kili’s fist and his own stomach while clenching repeatedly and throbbing around Kili’s hard dick still thrusting mercilessly in and out of his abused slit. 

The feeling of Fili around him, gripping him with a tight, velvet heat was already more than Kili could ever have imagined; better than the blow job and fucking amazing compared to the damned apple pie. When Fili began to clench around him helplessly, spasmodically, Kili clenched his teeth and hissed in pleasure as he emptied himself deep into his elder brother’s bowels, marking the blonde as his. His hips stuttered and slammed against Fili’s fleshy ass as his cock continued to twitch and spurt out rivulets of sticky seed mixed with apple pie filling inside the elder. Kili choked and gasped, pulling out of Fili in a rush and admiring the way the blonde’s red, puffy hole gaped and globs of white seed mixed with beige, thick pie filling spilled out of him dirtily onto the sheets. He had wrecked Fili on his cock, had ripped his own virginity away in his big brother’s slit, and Kili felt a heady pleasure settle in his gut at the thought. 

“You’re leaking, gorgeous,” Kili slurred lasciviously while Fili whimpered shyly in response and tried to shut his legs shamefully to the younger’s view. 

“No, no, no, my pretty Fili; I’ll just have to clean you up,” Kili breathed out whorishly, licking his lips at the dirtiness of what he was about to do.

He leaned over and pushed Fili’s legs back open while the elder squealed and bucked against his touches, “Shhh, Fee, it’s okay,” Kili gentled the trembling blonde; his one-time, curious fuck had probably been nothing like this, the younger thought with satisfaction.

Kili pushed his face against Fili’s sensitive entrance and started raunchily licking up his own spunk mixed with the still sweet, thick pie filling. His own seed tasted kind of bitter and sour but the pie filling still carried a feint cinnamon taste and Kili enjoyed sticking his tongue up into his brother’s gaping hole and listening to him whine and squeal with needy words jumbled in between. He smirked against Fili’s slit as he tongued the tight rim of muscle and sucked on it greedily, his elder brother was a dirty thing and apparently loved to play dirty with Kili. Kili swiped inside Fili one last time, gathering a mouthful of thick cum and pie filling before leaning up and kissing Fili’s mouth. Fili made a surprised noise and opened his mouth against Kili’s lips while the younger slipped his tongue inside and let the cum and apple filling dribble into the elder’s cavern. 

Fili grunted and then groaned at the bitter taste mixed with sweet as his mind tried to process what had just happened; his baby brother had just licked the cum from his ass and then fed it to him, God they were filthy-and he absolutely loved it. He arched into Kili and whined, while they continued to kiss and suck at each other’s tongues wetly.

Kili pulled back, “You’re loud when I play with you, Fee,” he smirked happily.

Fili flushed shyly and stuttered, “I’ve never known…” 

“Just for me then,” Kili smiled darkly, possessively; wondering how many more noises he could wring from his brother’s beautiful lips.

Fili blushed again and wiggled himself underneath Kili’s weight; the younger huffed and slid off his brother, pulling the elder into his arms and placing his dirty lips against Fili’s forehead and rubbing them back and forth in a soft pet.

“Thanks, Fee,” Kili whispered vulnerably.

“For what, baby?” Fili whispered back quietly, now that the room was stilling and darkening with the approaching night.

“For the pie,” Kili grumped jokingly before softening, “For…loving me back, for letting me have you like that; I-I know I wasn’t so gentle but next time, I mean, if there’s a next time…” he rambled, suddenly nervous in the overwhelming face of what had just passed between them; at all the sexual tension he had just set loose on his brother after all this time.

“I’ll always love you back, baby…and I, I liked it like that, I like you like that, Kee,” Fili softly explained, feeling his ears heat at the admittance.

Kili sighed in relief, feeling a joyful loosening in his chest, and squeezed Fili to him tightly, causing a tiny squeak to come from the elder which the younger chuckled at affectionately. 

“Kee?”

“Yeah, gorgeous?” Kili answered saucily, laying his lips in Fili’s blonde hair passionately.

“You’re helping me make the next pie,” he grumbled while Kili laughed heartily, shaking the bed with mirth, “I made that for the 4’th of July picnic my work is having and you literally fucked it up,” he grumped.

Kili caught his breath and amusedly responded, “Well, you said you were gonna make one just for me to enjoy too, so count that one as mine; I mean I did thoroughly enjoy it, I even ate some out of you,” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” Fili said and winced as he shifted and felt some slight soreness radiating from his abused pucker, “We’ll need to buy some real lube for next time, pie filling is bullshit lube,” he said with a smile, amused at this whole ridiculous situation to begin with.

Kili hugged Fili close and whispered seductively, “But now every time you think of apples, you’ll think of me fucking you, Fee, instead of getting sick from when you were a kid and ate too many apple turnovers that one 4’th of July,” he snickered.

Fili wrinkled his nose at the memory, he had always hated apples since then and only baked with them out of necessity each year for the 4’th of July; but a happy smile softened his features as he realized upon thinking of apples that Kili had turned the memory around for him and now apple pies would always be their thing to him. 

"God, Kee, I fucking love you,” Fili murmured before nuzzling against the younger’s sweaty neck and cuddling close; life couldn’t be more perfect than right then, melded to his baby brother, sticky, sweaty, thoroughly fucked, and entirely in love.

‘Happy 4’th of July,’ Fili mused happily, already smirking at the thoughts that would run through his mind at the picnic tomorrow while people ate his apple pies innocently; what a wonderful holiday.


End file.
